


Study Break

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, this is heavy on essays and deadlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel is submerged in essays, and Jimmy was coming home early. Dean didn't know about that, yet, and Castiel hasn't slept more than a few hours the last night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up in my mind because I'm writing essays atm as well, and I'm kind of fed up with having to read 500 pages before writing a single word. So I threw my research aside and started writing. Here you go. More DCJ

**Study break**

 

Castiel was tired of reading books. He never thought that there would be a time when he’d say that, but now… He was very much done with them. The problem was, though, that he couldn’t actually stop reading them. He had essays due, and there was also that one article that he wanted to publish that still needed to be revised… He was just glad that Jimmy wouldn’t come over for at least another two weeks, otherwise he would never get it all finished.

He sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face. He’d already discarded his glasses a few hours back, when he decided that he wouldn’t need them because the texts he was reading were right in front of his face but that meant that he couldn’t make out the glowing numbers on the alarm clock to see what time it was. Late, anyway. Late enough to warrant going to bed, normally, but Castiel really needed to finish up at least one of the essays before going to bed. _Come on brain_ , he thought, _just this one._ He was tired beyond belief, and he was starting to think that he was mixing up his research when he couldn’t find the passage he wanted to quote. After a few more minutes of frantically checking and rechecking the journal he was reading, he gave up, and sat back in his chair. He looked at his notes once more, and then sighed once he saw where he’d gone wrong. Wrong volume of the journal. It was really too late for him if he started making those kinds of mistakes.

The good thing was that he only needed another thousand words or so, and that that quote would get him through it. Then he could wrap it up, write a neat conclusion and an enticing introduction, and he’d be done. _So close…_ he thought, and started typing again when he found the quote. _So close…_

 

The next morning  was a bit of a shock. Castiel woke up with his cheek plastered to the keyboard of his laptop and the sound of the laptop humming in his ear. He groaned as he sat up, and rubbed his cheek where the keys had dug into it too hard. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen asleep on his laptop. That had never happened before. At least, not that he could remember. He felt around for his glasses and slipped them on, checking the time on the alarm clock to his left. The numbers blinked up at him: 08:47. Great. He’d probably slept less than four hours, and he didn’t even feel remotely ready to start writing again. He didn’t know what he had managed to finish before falling asleep, but he doubted it was any good.

With a sigh, he got up from his chair and stretched. He walked towards the tiny kitchen and saw his phone there, the blinking light indicating that there was a message waiting for him. He picked it up, surprised that it even survived the night on the low battery, and winced when the brightness of the screen hurt his eyes. He unlocked the phone and squinted at the screen.

[From: Jimmy] _hey bro omw be there noon_

“Fuck,” Castiel mumbled, and sighed again. He started a new pot of coffee, and heated up some of the leftovers from the day before. That was the end of his plans to work on the essays until Jimmy would arrive in two weeks. Why did he do this to Castiel? Jimmy knew that Castiel was currently submerged in work, and he didn’t have time to entertain his brother. While he was contemplating how his brother visiting would mess up his schedule, he got another message.

[From: Jimmy] _u still w Dean?_

[To: Jimmy] _Yes._

[From: Jimmy] _wow did u even sleep? grumpy much_

[To: Jimmy] _I slept three hours, I think._

Castiel knew that Jimmy didn’t need a reply, but he thought it necessary to tell his twin brother that he would be tired when he arrived. He picked up his coffee and the heated leftovers, and shuffled back towards the laptop. Yawning, he booted the thing up again, and was determined to not be shocked when he looked at the open document in front of him. He quickly deleted the long string of random letters inserted in the document, and then went on to read what he had written. It was pretty good still, considering his fatigue. He only needed to rewrite a few sentences to clear it up, and the conclusion had come out very well. Castiel looked at the word count, and scrolled to the top of his essay. He hadn’t written the introduction yet, but that would only take him a few minutes, so between drinking his coffee and eating his macaroni, he made quick work of that. Double checking if he’d used the right font and font size, and the right margins and spacing, he yawned once more and then submitted the essay. Normally, he’d read it through several times, but he didn’t feel like it and he thought it was okay overall.

Now that that essay was out of the way, he could settle down for the next – or he could finally get in some more hours of sleep. Castiel didn’t even need to think about it, and went to lie down on his bed. He’d probably wake up before Jimmy was set to arrive, and he had invited Dean over later in the afternoon, but both of them had the keys to his apartment, and neither of them would be worried about the mess in there. They would probably laugh at the chaos in his normally very clean apartment. If he was lucky, Dean would clean up a little. Castiel wasn’t counting on that, though, and he was just very glad to get in some sleep, especially now that his brain had stopped whirring because of that one essay. His last thought was that it would be funny if Jimmy arrived before Dean. He had told Dean about his twin, but that didn’t include telling him how Jimmy was his _identical_ twin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Castiel, but Castiel is a bit... off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (enjoy!)

**Study Break (2)**

Dean opened the door to Castiel’s apartment using his own spare key. He knew Castiel had been busy the past few days, but when Dean stepped inside, he thought that wasn’t really an excuse for the mess he’d managed to make. He sighed, and stepped over the discarded shoes in the hallway, and kicked off his own shoes, putting every pair in a neat line against the wall. Dean was a bit of a neat freak, but Castiel was exactly the same, so he didn’t really understand why the mess was… such a mess.

“Hey, Cas, I’m here!” he yelled into the hallway when Castiel didn’t immediately appear. He got that Castiel was probably still working, but when he shrugged off his coat and still hadn’t heard anything, he walked in further into the apartment. “Cas?”

“Oh, hey Dean,” Castiel said when Dean finally stumbled across him in the kitchen. He looked fraught but still okay, and was for once wearing something different from his normal studying attire. Normally, he wore loose fitting sweat pants combined with old t-shirts, but he was currently in tight-fitting jeans and a white button-up. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Yeah, I guessed that,” Dean laughed. “So, why are you reading over here and not in the study?”

Castiel looked like he was caught stealing cookies, and cleared his throat. “Uh, I was kind of tired, and I needed a change of scenery.” He held up the book. “I also needed a change of genre.”

Dean smiled as he read the title. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. He should have known that Castiel would want to get his hands on the screenplay even though he didn’t really have time to read it. “Oh man, are you far in yet?”

“Nah,” Castiel said. “I’m just at the point where–”

“Shht,” Dean said. “No spoilers. I haven’t seen the movie yet.”

Castiel grinned. “So, can we go out or something? I’ve been cooped up too long in here. Think that going outside would maybe help my brain get online again.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean shrugged. “Where do you want to go?”

“Don’t particularly care,” Castiel answered. “We could just get some coffee in the café around the corner?”

Dean readily agreed, and put on his boots and coat again, waiting for Castiel to join him. He noticed the phone in Castiel’s hand, which wasn’t in its normal phone cover (which was of course covered in bees). “Got a new phone?” Dean asked. “Didn’t lose my number, did you?”

“No,” Castiel hastily said, colouring slightly. “I just… cleaned it out. And it’s still not completely dry and I don’t want to ruin my phone with it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment otherwise. Castiel must have been really fried when he cleaned out the phone case, then. Judging by the shoes he was putting on (a pair of Converses – Dean didn’t even know Castiel owned a pair) and the coat (leather?), Castiel’s brain really was offline. He didn’t comment on either of those things, either, and just let it all slide. He figured that Castiel must really need that coffee.

When they arrived at the café, Castiel waved Dean away to find a table, and ordered coffee for the both of them. He figured that Castiel was in need of coffee instead of tea, but was still kind of confused when Castiel didn’t return to their table with his usual chai latte, but instead with an espresso and a tall glass that looked to be filled with hot chocolate for himself, and a normal coffee for Dean. He slid into the booth next to Dean instead of across the table, and put the drinks in front of them.

“Okay, dude,” Dean said. “Are you okay? Like really? You’re wearing Converses, tight jeans, and a leather jacket. You don’t have your phone case attached to your phone, and you seem distracted and just a little different altogether. And I’m just on the verge of mentioning the hot chocolate. I thought you hated hot chocolate because of the texture, Cas!”

Castiel looked guilty, and just shrugged. “I don’t know. I think I’m just very thrown off by the essays and the fact that Jimmy is arriving in a few hours.”

“A few hours?” Dean asked, brow creasing. “I thought you said that he would be arriving in two weeks?”

“Yeah, but apparently something came up and he could leave early. I don’t know. He just texted me this morning.”

“Okay.” Dean was happy to accept that. He knew that he was also very distracted during his exam periods, and had learned the hard way not to push Castiel during those periods. Fried brains didn’t make for the best boyfriends, after all. “You’d tell me if you aren’t dealing very well, right?”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel replied. He was slowly gravitating closer until Dean threw an arm over Castiel’s shoulder and let him snuggle in. “I’m just very tired. I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“It’s fine, Cas.” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead, and just held him close. Castiel rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, and they just talked nonsense for a few more minutes before Castiel quickly downed the espresso and started sipping the hot chocolate. Dean was still a little freaked out by the sudden change in attitude towards it, but he let it slide. If Cas said it was because he was frazzled, Dean would accept that.

After an hour or so, Castiel started yawning and Dean snickered at that. “Maybe we should get you back, and have you sleep before Jimmy arrives, right?”

“Hm,” Castiel agreed, but didn’t move.

“Okay, c’mon. There’s other people who might want to sit here, and I’d rather you sleep in your own apartment, okay? Especially if Jimmy is coming over.”

Dean helped Castiel up, and the walk back to Castiel’s apartment was quick. Castiel opened the door, but Dean waited on the doorstep.

“Do you want me to be there when your brother arrives?” Dean asked quietly. “I can understand if you want to spend some time together before you introduce me.”

“Yes, thanks,” Castiel said, smile on his face. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean said, and leaned in for a kiss. Castiel quickly accepted it, and turned it filthy within a few seconds. Dean broke the kiss, gasping for air, pupils dilated. “You can’t do that and not expect me to stay.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said, not looking at all. He followed it up with a chaste kiss, and waved at Dean. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Dean waved back, and winked at Cas. “See you!”

The door closed, and Dean turned around. Castiel had been weird, but he’d ask again tomorrow. The essays were taking its toll on Castiel, and he just hoped that Jimmy could soothe some of the stress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Cas spend some time together.

**Study Break**

 

“Honey, I’m home!”

Castiel groaned. Sometimes, he hated his brother. This was one of those days. He was still grumbling when Jimmy came around the corner of his bedroom and promptly sat down on the bed.

“You still aren’t awake, yet?” Jimmy asked kindly. Castiel just shook his head.

“My whole sleeping schedule is currently messed up, so… I’ll just say no.” Castiel sighed. “I _want_ to be awake, though. What time is it?”

“It’s four in the afternoon.”

Castiel blinked, and it took him a few seconds to process the time. “Shit.”

“What’s the matter, Cassie?”  
Castiel threw Jimmy a filthy look, and mumbled something. Jimmy just laughed.

“You’re worried about Dean, aren’t you?” When Castiel nodded, Jimmy snickered. “I like him. He’s refreshing. Very hot. Good kisser.”

Castiel looked at Jimmy, mortified. “You took him out?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yup. He didn’t really register that it wasn’t you, either. I don’t know, he just noticed I was wearing different stuff. He noticed the phone, and the fact that I ordered a hot chocolate, but he thought it was the stress.”

“Jimmy, you know I love you, but–”

“No buts, Cas. You love me, and that’s the end of it.” Jimmy wiggled his eyebrows, and went to lie down besides Castiel. He touched Castiel’s face, and went serious. “That’s not something that has changed, is it?”

“No,” Castiel whispered, and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was chaste, and Castiel was the one who broke it again. “I don’t think that will ever change.”

Jimmy smiled, and leant in for another kiss. Castiel responded quickly, and when Jimmy licked across Cas’s lips, he opened up. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Jimmy rolled on top of Castiel. Castiel was only wearing his boxers, and thought Jimmy was wearing too much clothing. He started unbuttoning the shirt while Jimmy was unbuckling his belt, and between the two of them, they were quickly completely undressed.

Normally, when they met up again after a long period of time, they would take the time, but now… not so much. Jimmy was impatient, especially after meeting Dean, and Castiel had never been the patient one in their relationship.

It didn’t take long before the twins were rutting against each other. Castiel grabbed the lube and poured it over his fingers, gasping in between kisses. Jimmy was still rocking against him dry, but Castiel was starting to feel it, so he slicked both of their cocks up, easing the slide greatly.

Jimmy moaned into it, and forced Castiel’s hand to stay on his cock to create a tunnel for them to thrust into. Castiel gasped as he started to get closer and closer, and with a long groan he came, Jimmy following soon after him.

“Fuck, Cas,” Jimmy panted. “Do you think we could talk Dean into joining us?”

Castiel didn’t reply for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and come down from the high of his orgasm. Jimmy didn’t mind – he was used to blowing people’s minds when he had sex with them. Finally Cas found his words back.

“I… I don’t know, Jim,” Castiel confessed. “I feel weird. He doesn’t know you, and he doesn’t know that you are my identical twin, and I think it would just be very weird.”

Jimmy propped his head up on his elbow. “He might not know me, but he sure as hell didn’t mind kissing me.”

“When did you kiss him?” Castiel asked, voice dark and mildly threatening. He couldn’t remember having Jimmy and Dean close enough ever to have them kiss, especially since Dean didn’t even know that Jimmy looked the same. That was something he’d have introduced when Jimmy came to visit – which was now.

“Uh, did you forget about your freak-out just a few minutes back?” Jimmy snorted. “I really fucked your brains out this time, didn’t I?” Castiel just looked at Jimmy dazedly, and Jimmy took pity. “I went to get coffee with him, and he thought I was you. I kissed him goodbye, and he was enthusiastic. Very enthusiastic. I almost dragged him back inside to the bed to fuck him but I realised that you were probably still in here, and I didn’t want to drop that truth bomb on him.”

“Oh,” Castiel breathed. “Yeah. I get it now.”

“So what _is_ it that you are opposed to?” Jimmy asked slowly. “Because it sure as fuck is not either Dean or me. So there has to be something. You can’t use Dean’s possible reaction as a reason, Cas,” he added. “That’s just not fair. You can’t know what Dean thinks about this until you ask him, and I’ve got the feeling that you won’t exactly be asking him anytime soon.”

Castiel sighed. “It actually is Dean’s reaction. I know how he looks at twins, and… I know that he likes it. I’ve played with the idea of inviting you back to fuck him a lot lately. I just…” Castiel thought about it for a second, and then continued. “I just feel weird telling him that my twin is actually identical, and that we have been fucking. I think that… the incest might not be in our favour.”

“But he does like twins?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, wincing. “Though he’s only ever mentioned them as two sisters, not brothers. I…” He looked at Jimmy. “I just don’t want to lose him over this,” Castiel whispered. Realisation dawned on Jimmy, and he pulled Castiel closer.

“Oh brother,” he murmured into Castiel’s ear. “Don’t worry about that. If that’s something you worry about, I can help you work through it. And if it’s really something big, and you’d rather have Dean…” Jimmy swallowed heavily before continuing. “I understand that. I get it. I’ve been there my entire life, I’ve dated people, too. They were never as serious as you are about Dean, though. And if it makes you happy… or happier, I suppose… we can stop doing this.”

“No, no, no, no.” Castiel looked stricken and panicked, and Jimmy smoothed his hands down Castiel’s arms in an attempt to soothe him.

“Castiel,” Jimmy whispered. “Cas. Please. It’s something to worry about later. It’s a worst case scenario. Don’t worry about it, okay? It will be all right.” He sat them up slowly, wincing at the drying come between them, and fetched a shirt from the floor to clean them up a little more. Jimmy then rocked Castiel in a slow rhythm. “Shhh, Cas, my love. Don’t worry. Please.”

Normally, wrapping Castiel in his arms and rocking him would work to soothe him, but Jimmy had hit an actual concern of Castiel’s, apparently, and Castiel didn’t really calm down. After a few minutes, Jimmy decided to just lie back down again, and when Castiel was rolled up like a burrito, he got up. Castiel whimpered when he left the bed.

“Shhht, Cas, I’m going to get a wash cloth and some juice and chocolate. I will be back.”

That apparently did soothe him a bit, and Jimmy was able to quickly clean himself up in the bathroom before grabbing a wet wash cloth and two glasses of orange juice and a box of chocolates from the kitchen.

When he returned to the bedroom, Castiel had settled down a bit more and Jimmy made quick work of cleaning him up before sliding back under the covers and helping Cas sit up again. They both drank their juice and Castiel ate a few chocolates before Jimmy felt confident that they could start talking about the whole issue.

“Do you want me to talk to Dean about this?” Jimmy asked quietly, fully prepared for any answer.

Castiel shook his head. “I think we need to do this together. He has to see that we are identical, and he has to see that we have been together for a long time. I can’t just… leave him with you, and expect him to just accept it. He doesn’t know about you, Jim.”

“That’s true,” Jimmy conceded. “So, tomorrow?”

Castiel nodded. “Tomorrow we’ll talk to him about this.”

“I kind of promised to call him tomorrow anyway,” Jimmy said sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. “I might like him a lot, too.”

Castiel laughed. “Then you’ll call him, and we’ll wait for him in the living room to confuse him.”

Jimmy was glad that Castiel was feeling a little better already, and let himself be swept up in the buoyant mood his twin was in. Tomorrow, they would talk to Castiel’s boyfriend, who was hot _as fuck_ , and hopefully, he would accept twins into his bed. Jimmy almost laughed at himself. It wasn’t even sure that they would be talking about possible threesomes, tomorrow, but Jimmy was looking forward to it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Cas wake up slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the updated tags :) Please let me know if I missed anything!

**Study Break (4)**

 

When Castiel woke the next morning, he was feeling marginally better. He didn’t feel up to introducing Dean to Jimmy just yet, not when that could mean the end of Jimmy’s arms around him. He snuggled in closer to Jimmy, not wanting to let go of him.

“Good morning, Cas,” Jimmy whispered when he noticed the movements. Castiel hummed in reply and kissed Jimmy’s shoulder.

“Is it weird that I don’t want to move?” Castiel asked. “Especially since I still need to write those essays.”

Jimmy shrugged. “I am amazing, and I know it. And you don’t want to leave my bed.”

“This is my bed, Jim, not yours.”

“Might as well be mine,” Jimmy said, grinning. “Because I wasn’t planning on leaving it today.”

Castiel shook his head, and started untangling himself from Jimmy. Jimmy disagreed, though, and held Castiel closer.

“I need to call Dean,” Castiel complained, face against Jimmy’s chest, Jimmy’s rumbling laugh one of the best feelings right now. “And I need to work on my other essays. Let me go.”

“No, Cassie,” Jimmy said, voice soft. “You need to relax for a bit.”

 Castiel was about to object, but Jimmy pressed his finger against Castiel’s lips, and Castiel’s lips fell open without a sound escaping them. Jimmy smiled and replaced his finger with his own lips, the kiss slow and sweet and perfect as a good morning greeting.

“Did I tell you yesterday that I’ve missed you?” Jimmy asked, voice soft against Castiel’s mouth. “Because I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

“Missed you, too,” Castiel sighed, and kissed Jimmy again. Their lips were slow in exploring but were slowly gaining heat. Jimmy moaned into the kiss, and was the one to turn it more filthy. He set a slow rhythm of thrusts against Castiel’s thigh, and revelled in the moans it elicited. Jimmy sometimes thought he knew Castiel better than he knew himself, but that would be a gross exaggeration. It also just wasn’t true. He knew Castiel just as well as himself, and the fact that they were twins and that their bodies apparently liked the same stimuli… well, that was just a bonus.

They weren’t able to go slow yesterday, but Jimmy knew that the best way to get Castiel to relax was if someone took the time to just make him fall apart – and that was exactly what Jimmy was planning to do. He kissed Castiel on his forehead, and sat up, groping around in the nightstand to find the rope he knew Castiel kept there. Jimmy didn’t want Cas to try and leave halfway through because he needed to write that stupid essay or whatever. He looked over at Castiel and noticed his twin’s blown pupils quite easily.

“Are you okay with this?” Jimmy asked, wiggling the rope around. “Anything I should know? Need to visit the bathroom beforehand?”

“How long will you take?” Castiel asked. “Nothing else, no physical or emotional trouble or anything.”

Jimmy shrugged. “Really? I don’t know how long I’ll take today. Until you are relaxed.”

Castiel moved to slip out of the bed, and quickly waddled to the bathroom. Jimmy just stared at Castiel’s pert ass, and gave his own cock a quick stroke. He didn’t want to get off, yet, but he couldn’t help it around Castiel. He was just… perfect. Jimmy had never thought of it as narcissism, but some people pointed out that Castiel was identical to him, so it had to be at least a bit narcissistic to love your twin. Jimmy didn’t fully agree – he didn’t just love Castiel for his appearance. It was actually the last thought on his mind. It was how similar their characters were, and how careful and loving Castiel was with anyone who found their way into his heart. A vague smile appeared on Jimmy’s face, and he was pretty sure he looked like he was daydreaming.

“How do you want me?”

Castiel’s soft voice near Jimmy’s ear dragged him away from his musings, and he smiled up at Castiel.

“I want you on your back in the middle of the bed,” Jimmy said, carefully unrolling the rope. “Hands over your head, a little spread, and your legs spread wide. I want you to get comfortable, pillow under your head and one under your ass, okay?”

Castiel nodded. Jimmy really wanted to take his time, and he knew that tying Castiel up would definitely help in that matter, but it meant that he had to take care of Castiel a little more than they normally did. He just needed to make sure that Castiel was comfortable before tying him up, however easy the bonds were to break.

When Jimmy was sure Castiel was comfortable enough, he tied a simple single column tie over one of Castiel’s wrists, and looped the rope through the decorative holes in the headboard before taking Castiel’s other wrist and tying the loose end around his wrist. It wasn’t very complicated – not as complicated as Jimmy would have liked – but they were on a schedule of sorts (Dean was still waiting for that phone call, and having him come by and discover the twins like that was _not_ the preferred method of talking about Castiel and him being together). The actual stylistic rope work would have to wait until later when they were actually on their own. _Or_ , Jimmy thought, _when Dean had joined them_. Jimmy checked the tightness of the rope, and when he was satisfied, he pressed a kiss on both of Castiel’s hands.

“Do you know if Dean is a fan of restraints, Cas?” Jimmy asked, straightening out the second piece of rope before finding the bite and going over to Castiel’s ankles.

“Not for sure,” Castiel replied, a little breathless already. Jimmy smiled at that. He loved seeing his brother out of breath. It told him that he was doing a good job. “He does… Ah!” Castiel was sidetracked when Jimmy kissed his way up from his ankle over his calves and sensitive underside of his knee to his inner thigh.

“He does what, Castiel?” Jimmy asked, voice low and dark. He was slipping into his Dom persona, and while that wasn’t at all where he wanted to go, it felt good to unleash it for at least a few minutes on poor unsuspecting Castiel. “Finish your sentences.”

“Yes,” Castiel panted as Jimmy sucked a mark into Castiel’s inner thigh. “Yes, sir. Of course. Dean… Dean does like being held down.” It came out rushed, and Jimmy smiled victoriously.

“So… if he agrees…” Jimmy moved downward again to the sound of Castiel’s pitiful noises. Of course Castiel didn’t agree with him moving away from the main attraction, but Castiel didn’t have anything to say in this scenario. “If Dean agrees to _us_ , we can tie him up?”

Castiel moaned, either at Jimmy’s tone or at the image he painted. Jimmy decided to use it while tying Castiel’s ankles to the bedposts. Damn, he needed a third piece of rope. He sighed before going over to the nightstand once more and getting another piece of rope. At least one ankle was already tied down, and Castiel looked so good like that.

“What do you say, Castiel?” Jimmy asked, starting on his single column tie on his left ankle. “Can you imagine? We wouldn’t tie Dean up as simple as this. No, we’d give him a proper chest harness. Maybe hogtie him later. But he would always be a work of art.” When he was done, he moved the rope to tie Castiel fully, and continued talking. “Think about it. I don’t know what he looks like naked, but I’m going to guess that he is very pretty, and that he’d look even more pretty with his cock straining to escape his rope harness… Right, Castiel?”

Castiel moaned, and tried to buck up, but he didn’t have that much room to move. Jimmy’s eyes roamed over his twin’s body, slowly taking in the beauty that was his brother. Castiel’s cock twitched under Jimmy’s gaze, and Jimmy could only smirk.

“Now that you have got that pretty image of your boyfriend all tied up, you can imagine what we would do next to him,” Jimmy continued, gaze on Castiel’s face now. “Do you want to share your boyfriend with me, Castiel? Or do you want me to watch?”

“Share, sir,” Castiel answered, gasping. “I will share him with you.”

“Good boy,” Jimmy praised, and rewarded Castiel with a wet finger on his nipple, slowly circling it. “So we’ll share your pretty boy, and hmmm…” Jimmy paused for a second, removing his finger, and tapping it against his chin. It earned him a whimper from Cas, so he was happy already. “Let me think for a second here, Cas. What would you want to do to him? Obviously we’d open him up very slowly…”

Jimmy brought his finger back to his lips, and got it thoroughly wet. When he was done, and Castiel still hadn’t replied, Jimmy tsked.

“Where are your manners now, Castiel?” he asked. “I asked you a question, and you don’t reply?”

“Sorry, sir,” Castiel managed to whimper. “I… I think you should lick him open.”

“Good idea, boy,” Jimmy said. “Yeah… I’d lick him open. Slowly, of course. His little cock trapped, still…” Jimmy gave his finger one last lick before moving it towards Castiel’s hole and slowly started circling it, not applying any pressure. Jimmy was just teasing now. “You could go over to his lips. They look perfect wrapped around your dick, don’t they?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, sir. They are amazing.”

“I’d like to see that. His mouth stretched around your dick…” Jimmy moaned. He couldn’t help it. He had been looking forward to getting to treat Castiel for weeks now, and now that he had finally met the boyfriend and found out how fucking hot he was, Jimmy couldn’t do anything but _want_. Jimmy grabbed the lube from the nightstand, and applied some to the finger he was already working around Castiel’s hole. He didn’t want to hurry it all up, but he was starting to feel impatient. He hadn’t meant to talk himself to that point of desperation. It was meant to be _Cas_ who was close, and not him. He’d gotten too carried away with the whole idea.

When he looked down at Castiel, who was panting and flushed from head to toe, he licked his lips, and kissed him. He brought his lubed up hand down to Castiel’s entrance slowly, and just circled it for a few more seconds, before starting to push it in. He took his time, kissing Castiel’s body slowly as if he was discovering it for the first time. He loved Castiel, loved his responsiveness and his manners, and his _everything_. But most of all how easily he could make him fall apart. That was absolutely the best part about Castiel. When Castiel’s resolve crumbled, Jimmy’s would follow soon after.

Now that Jimmy was up to four fingers, and Castiel was moaning loudly for Jimmy’s cock, he decided to give his brother what he wanted. He slicked up his dick, and slowly pushed into Castiel. They were both a sweating and panting mess by that point, but Castiel had always been the loudest, and Jimmy didn’t consider it real sex until he’d had Castiel scream his name. So while he slid in easily and took his time for that, he started pounding Castiel as soon as he gave the green light. Jimmy knew his brother inside out, and he knew exactly which angle would get him to hit Castiel’s prostate. He didn’t want Castiel to come so soon, though, so he took his time and avoided that certain angle.

When Castiel was almost crying, Jimmy took pity on him and changed his angle. It didn’t take long before Castiel came with a scream, especially as soon as Jimmy took his cock in hand and started jacking him off in the same tempo as his thrusts. Castiel came hard, muscles clamping down on Jimmy’s cock, and it didn’t even take him two more thrusts before Jimmy came, as well.

They were slowly coming down when Castiel suddenly laughed. “You were thinking about Dean, weren’t you?” he asked, mirth clear in his eyes.

Jimmy flushed. “Well, he is pretty hot,” he defended, but crumbled at Castiel’s gaze. “Yeah, I was.”

“I know he’s hot,” Castiel whispered in between kisses, and he rolled them over to snuggle in closer to Jimmy. Jimmy snorted, but wrapped his arms around Castiel.

“Thank God you still have working eyes. We’ll take a shower later, okay? You’re all relaxed now, wouldn’t want to ruin that by getting up.”

Castiel just nodded and closed his eyes. Jimmy knew he’d fall asleep soon, and just smiled at that. He’d missed Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel freaks out slightly, Jimmy goes to visit Dean in the library, and they talk. Jimmy mildly freaks out.

**Study Break (5)**

 

When Castiel woke up again, he was disoriented for a few seconds. He was burrowed into something warm, and it was definitely not his blankets. He looked up, and saw his twin wrapped around him. With a sigh, he disentangled himself and looked for his glasses on the bedside table. When he put them on, he looked at the time. _13:58_.

“Shit,” he muttered, and scrambled out of bed. “Shit, shit, shit.” He was supposed to have called Dean by this time already to set up a time and date for meeting his twin brother, but he hadn’t called him yet. Instead, he’d had a roll in the hay with his twin brother and had fallen asleep after without setting an alarm. With the string of curses being held up, he managed to pull on some sweat pants and padded into the kitchen. He started up a new pot of coffee, and sat down heavily on one of the kitchen chairs. Castiel was tired beyond belief, especially considering that he had been sleeping an awful lot lately.

“Cas?” Jimmy slowly made his way into the kitchen, seemingly still not really awake. “Why were you gone?”

Castiel filled two mugs of coffee and slid one over to Jimmy. “I was not supposed to be _that_ relaxed, Jim. I was supposed to sleep for like two minutes and then go back to working on my essays. I was _supposed_ to be calling Dean around 10. I didn’t do any of that.”

Jimmy sighed and took a sip. “Just so you know, I called Dean. We’re meeting up with him tomorrow instead. One of his teachers gave him this huge assignment he has to finish before tomorrow, so he needed the time, as well.”

Cas sighed in relief. “So we won’t have to tell him today?”

“Really, Cas?” Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Is that your whole problem with today? We’ll tell him tomorrow, and you are not going to stress about it today. In fact…” Jimmy looked pensive for a few seconds. “I think I’ll be entertaining myself today. I don’t know what I’m going to do, exactly, but I’ll think of something.” He kissed Castiel’s forehead, and patted his head. “You really need some quiet time to work on those essays of yours, and I am _really_ imposing on said time.”

“You can stay here if you want to,” Castiel said, hopeful. “You can just read one of my books or whatever.”

“Nah,” Jimmy said, smiling softly. “I’ll go out. I don’t trust myself around you. I will probably jump your bones the second you are in that study room of yours.”

Castiel laughed at that, and nodded. “You would. Enjoy your day, Jimmy.”

“And you yours, Cassie.”

With that, Jimmy turned around and went to put on his shoes and jacket. He had a pretty good idea of where he was going, after all. He had been the one to call Dean, and Dean _did_ have that one big project, but Jimmy knew he could help Dean with that. Or well… maybe help distract him when he was almost done. Jimmy smiled at himself, and started his slow trek towards the library. He didn’t actually want to interrupt Dean’s study session, but he felt… attracted to the man, and he really did want to see him. Castiel had offered him a space to read, but the library was even better, wasn’t it? The library just had the added bonus of the possibility of observing Dean while he was reading.

When he entered the library – with Castiel’s student card, of course – he immediately spotted Dean. Not wanting to give himself away right away, he ducked down into the café. He ordered a hot chocolate to go and went up the stairs towards the literature selections of the library. He didn’t know if there was actual literature, too, instead of just academic books on the literature, but he hoped to be able to find something, at least. He’d managed to read _Fantastic Beasts_ in one day, and he needed something else now. Maybe medieval literature?

While he was looking for something to read, and trying to stop himself from humming out loud in his contentment, he thought about how to broach the subject of Cas and him being twins to Dean. Of course it would be clear as soon as Dean saw the two of them side by side, but he wanted to get some more information before they broke the news to Dean. After all, Castiel wasn’t sure how Dean would react to identical twins, and Jimmy wanted to test the water on twins in general before dipping into the _identical twins who are currently fucking_ kind of territory. When he stumbled across a copy of Chaucer’s _Canterbury Tales_ , he decided to pick that one out and just read some of the tales to relax. His mental question still wasn’t answered, but he had a few hours to kill before he could walk up to Dean anyway, so he might as well just go read something he enjoyed instead of worrying about Dean and his potential reaction to twins.

 

After two hours, Jimmy was kind of tired of the _Canterbury Tales_ , even though he liked most of the tales, and he saw Dean slip away from his group. Jimmy checked his watch and saw that it was actually a great time to get coffee and take a break. He put the book on the cart of books that needed to be shelved still, and went after Dean. He hadn’t really thought about how to approach the whole twins thing – or at least, he hadn’t found an appropriate way to broach the topic, and he was kind of running out of time. When he got into line at the café, there were a few people in the line between Jimmy and Dean, and Jimmy figured that was for the best. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself immediately.

When Dean ordered, Jimmy noticed that he only ordered one coffee. So Dean was taking a break on his own. Jimmy smiled. It was his best case scenario, really, to get Dean alone like that. He ordered a hot chocolate, again, and once he got the steaming mug in his hands, he spotted Dean sitting in one of the more quiet corners, immersed in his reading and earphones in his ears. Jimmy walked towards him purposefully, and settled down next to the man, who was still oblivious to his presence.

“Hello Dean,” Jimmy said. He didn’t even have to try to get Castiel’s tone of voice down. He knew it intimately and knew exactly how to get it just right.

Dean drew in a quick breath, and removed the earphones from his ears. “Hey Cas,” he said. “I thought you were going to spend your day working on your essays and showing your brother around?”

Jimmy laughed. “I was going to,” he said. “Jimmy didn’t want to, though, and he’s probably sleeping on the couch again. I decided to just leave him and work here for a change.” It felt weird to talk about himself like that, but he couldn’t let himself slip up now. Castiel would kill him, definitely.

“So, doing okay on those essays?” Dean asked after a beat of silence.

“Hm?” Jimmy looked up from his hot chocolate and it took him a second to rearrange his thoughts. Oh, yeah, the essays. “Yes, I suppose so. Not exactly happy with them yet but I’ll get there.”

Dean nodded. “You’ll be great, as always,” he said, pride clear in his voice.

Jimmy blushed. “Thanks.” They settled down in silence again, and Jimmy took Dean’s hand in his, slowly soothing his thumb over Dean’s hand. He loved the comfort of those small touches, and he found that Dean liked them too. The silence was less painful now, and Jimmy’s brain was working overtime to find the best way to talk about himself and Castiel without outing them in so much.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” Dean asked, slightly concerned at Jimmy’s faraway look. “You seem very distracted today, even worse than yesterday. Are you okay?”

“I’m…” Jimmy took a deep breath. “I’m just wondering about some stuff, and I can’t let it go, apparently.” He laughed bitterly. “It’s horrible, actually, and… I don’t think I can do this without C-Jimmy here.”

Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Jimmy’s slight mistake there. “What’s it? Is he disfigured or something? Are you afraid I won’t like him?”

“No, no,” Jimmy hurried to say. “Not at all. Although… I am slightly worried that you won’t like him.”

“Well, I’ll be able to tell you after we meet,” Dean said with a shrug. “Are you sure you’re okay, though?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Jimmy looked down to his hot chocolate again, and didn’t find any solace in it today. Normally, he drank hot chocolate to soothe himself and to hide from his anxiety. He was so used to being overly cocky to cover up the fact that his anxiety took over too often, and it was unsettling that his usual coping methods didn’t work. He took a deep breath, and decided to jump in at the deep end.

“You do know that we are twins, right?” Jimmy asked.

“Yes,” Dean answered promptly. “You told me that before, and I told you that it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Why do you think that would be a problem?” Jimmy asked curiously. “I’m sorry, I’m so stacked with all those essays that my brain space has been taken up by research material instead of memories, apparently.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, that sounds about right,” he said, voice merry. “You thought it might be a problem because of the sexualisation of twins in sex. And I told you that I don’t care for that, because most of those twins are not actual twins. You know, like, they look vaguely similar, enough to pass for actual twins, but they aren’t _identical_.” Jimmy exhaled slowly, and looked at Dean, who apparently wasn’t finished talking yet. “And you know I love you, and I love how you look, and I’m… fairly sure that you are the one I’m attracted to. So I wouldn’t fall in love with your twin if you were worried about that, except if the two of you looked exactly the same.”

Jimmy feels relief settle over him, and he even feels a little hope lighting up his heart. He didn’t think it would be possible, but Dean just told him that he loves Castiel and that he is not into twins because _they are not exactly the same_. Which is the best news he’d ever gotten.

“I’m sorry that my mind is so blown that I can’t really remember that, Dean,” he said, and scooted closer to the other man. “I love you, too.” Jimmy meant it. He wasn’t posing as Castiel now, not per se, and he had fallen for Dean hard. He was completely ready to admit that, and it scared him, but at the same time he knew that it was inevitable for him to fall for the same people as his brother fell for. When Jimmy was dating Amelia, Castiel had slowly fallen in love with her as well, and the same went for Nora and that brief stint with Balthazar on Castiel’s side. It seemed like the twins weren’t just the same in appearance, they also had the same type. Even though it might take some time before they actually fell in love with the other’s significant others, they inevitably _did_. Always.

Dean leaned in for a small kiss, and Jimmy just accepted it. He felt slightly awkward, but at the same time, he realised that Dean felt like _home_ , just like Castiel did for him. Dean broke the kiss and smiled at Jimmy.

“I’m going to have to go back to my group now,” he said softly. “I’ll see you and Jimmy tomorrow, right?”

“Yes,” Jimmy breathed. “We’ll be there.”

Dean left with a small wave, and Jimmy got up as soon as Dean was out of sight. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. He felt off-balance, like he just had the rug ripped from under his feet. In a way he supposed that he did – realising he loved Dean was completely unexpected. He hurried home, and as soon as he got there, he walked into the study. Castiel was working on his essays, as promised, and had gotten quite some work out of the way, but one look at his brother had him saving his documents and rolling away from his desk.

“Are you okay, Jimmy?” Castiel asked quietly.

“No,” Jimmy answered, swallowing hard. “I love Dean.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes on a surprise visit to Castiel. He's... surprised.

**Study Break (6)**

 

Dean was slightly wary about the meeting with Castiel. He knew that Castiel had his own study in his apartment, and he generally preferred writing his essays there instead of out at the library where everyone was continually bustling around. Castiel told him often that it distracted him. Also, the fact that Castiel was drinking hot chocolate again put him off a bit. He didn’t know what was wrong with Castiel the last few days, but it couldn’t have been anything good. Maybe it had to do with Jimmy arriving, and having to introduce him to Dean. Maybe it was something else.

While Dean was walking back to his group, he let his mind wander over all the facts, and in the end he wasn’t any wiser than he’d started out as. He was just more confused. Dean slid in with his friends again, and they started up the discussion on the group project thing they had to hand in tomorrow. What had possessed the professor to do a project like that this late in the year didn’t know anything about the stress of the exam weeks coming up.

 

After a few hours, they deemed the project done, and Dean stretched his arms over his head.

“I guess I’m going home,” he said. “Big day tomorrow, and my boyfriend is kind of acting strange over it, so I might as well go over to visit him.”

The other three just nodded, and waved at him while they handed in the assignment through the online submission process. Dean quickly shrugged on his coat and picked up his bag. He didn’t want to hurry home so much as hurry home to check up on Castiel. Something was wrong, and he intended to find out. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be down over anything at all, especially during those essay weeks.

When he arrived at Castiel’s apartment, all the lights were on, and the smell of tomato sauce was drifting through the air. He smiled and put his key in the lock to open the door. Perfect. It smelled like he was just in time for dinner, and even though he hadn’t announced his presence at dinner, he knew that Castiel always made too much food anyway. He kicked off his shoes, putting them under the coat rack neatly, and hung up his coat. He wandered into the kitchen, and saw that the oven timer was on for another five minutes or so. Lasagne it was, then. Castiel made an awesome lasagne, so Dean was happy already. He saw the set table – for two, Jimmy was eating with them, then – and put another plate out, before going for Castiel’s study. He was working under the assumption that Castiel would be in there, and that he would probably not hear the timer if he was typing away on his laptop. It had happened before, and the lasagne they had that day was more charcoal than actual lasagne.

He opened the door slightly, expecting to be told off by Castiel, but instead, he found no one there. The computer screen was still on, cursor blinking in a Word document, but no one was actually working there. Dean exhaled slowly and walked further down the apartment. Castiel wasn’t in the study, nor in the kitchen. He also wasn’t in the bedroom, so the only room that was left was the living room. Dean didn’t know why he hadn’t looked there before, and stepped into the room, expecting his boyfriend to be in there and just hang around on the couch. What he got, though, was not exactly that. His boyfriend was on the couch, but there was someone all tangled up in him. Their shoulders were shaking slightly, and Castiel was soothing them.

“Cas?” Dean said, worrying about the other person as well. Castiel shot up from the couch, dropping his hand and startling the man he had been soothing. He stood protectively over the couch, shielding the other man from view.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed. “I wasn’t expecting you today.” Castiel was acting like a skittish animal, and Dean grew more and more worried by the second.

“Cas?” the man said, his voice soft and soothing and very similar to Castiel’s. “We might as well tell him now, okay?”

“No, no, no,” Castiel mumbled. “No, we can’t. Please…”

The man stood up, and Dean did a double take. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were deceiving him, but that was a second Castiel? Who was looking exactly like Castiel when they met up earlier.

“W-what?” Dean stuttered, eyes moving quickly between Castiel and the other Castiel.

“Hi,” the other Castiel said. “I’m Jimmy. Castiel didn’t tell you we are identical, right?”

Realisation dawned upon Dean, and he sucked in a breath. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Jimmy smiled. “I guess you are shocked, and I think Castiel should have told you that we were identical, really. I mean, it would have saved us a lot of time, and it would be a lot better for all of us.” Dean looked at Castiel, and saw that he had sunk down onto the couch again, and was holding onto a pillow, clutching it tightly. “Cas, are you okay?”

“No,” Castiel mumbled. Dean walked over and enveloped Castiel in his arms. “Was this what you were so stressed about earlier today?” Dean asked quietly.

Castiel looked confused. “I… I’ve been in here all day today.” Castiel shifted his focus to Jimmy and looked slightly murderous. “Jimmy, did you visit Dean again?”

“Yes,” Jimmy said, when at the same time Dean said “Again?” incredulously.

Jimmy laughed. “I’m sorry, Dean. You have met me before. I went with you on a coffee date. You told me I was behaving weirdly.”

“Oh.”

Castiel just looked angry, and strangely, Dean didn’t really care anymore.

“I don’t appreciate that, Jimmy,” Castiel said. “You should have told me, at least.”

“I told you I was going out, Cas,” Jimmy answered. Dean just watched the two brothers like it was an interesting tennis match.

“You should have told me _that you were meeting with Dean_ ,” Castiel hissed, and stared his brother down.

“ _You_ were the one who was afraid to introduce me,” Jimmy retorted, and apparently that stung. Castiel just sagged in and buried his head in Dean’s shoulder.

“Jimmy?” Dean asked, voice timid. “Could you tell me why _you_ didn’t tell me that you were Cas’ twin?”

Jimmy turned his head away and mumbled something, but didn’t elaborate or speak up more.

“What did you say? I didn’t quite hear you.” Dean didn’t sound murderous just yet, but he knew he was getting there pretty quickly. Someone had threatened Castiel emotionally, and Dean couldn’t handle that very well.

“I said that I fell in love with you the very second I saw you and didn’t want to tell you that I was Castiel’s brother because I was afraid you’d never go out with me,” Jimmy said, louder this time.

Dean stared at Jimmy, mouth open. “Did you know about that, Cas?”

“I know that he fell in love, but I didn’t know when that happened,” Castiel whispered. “I didn’t know it was that quickly.”

Dean took a deep breath and steeled himself. He let go of Castiel, and gestured for Jimmy to sit down as well. He started pacing in front of them, conscious of the two pairs of eyes on him but not acknowledging them.

“So,” Dean said. “You guys are identical twins. I can’t keep you apart, or not yet, anyway. Castiel, I know your feelings about me, so I won’t ask you about it. Jimmy, you are in love with me since yesterday, when you first met me. Right?”

“Yes,” Jimmy croaked. When Dean looked at the twins, he saw that they had found comfort in each other’s arms for now.

“Okay.” Dean continued his pacing and looked anywhere but the twins. “So… I have a set of hot twins and both of them love me. Care to explain how that happened?”

Jimmy was the one to answer, again. “It seems like a thing between the two of us. As soon as one of us finds a partner, and introduces them to the other, the other falls in love with them too. It’s probably something like weird twin chemistry, and sometimes I wish it didn’t work that way, but we can’t help it. It just _is_. Castiel has been talking about you for a long time, now, and I knew he was in love with you since the first time he started talking about you. I was prepared, kind of, but when I saw you… I just knew. I didn’t realise it until I was in the library café with you, though. You were so thoughtful, and I knew you were thinking about how I was supposedly so stressed that I was behaving differently, but… it was me realising that I loved you, and it blindsided me. Completely.”

Dean sighed, and stopped pacing. He looked at the twins again, and noticed how Castiel had burrowed into Jimmy’s space as if he was at home there. It hurt Dean to see them like that. Of course the twins were a unit, and of course Jimmy came before Dean in Castiel’s hierarchy.

“Can I assume that the two of you have a deeper bond?”

“What do you mean?” Jimmy asked, but Castiel was quicker than Dean.

“Dean, we went through puberty together, and it didn’t take us long to realise that we liked each other’s bodies. So there is a deeper bond, as you called it. We do have a physical and emotional relationship that is maybe a bit different from normal twins.”

Dean slowly turned red. “You are fucking?”

“Yup,” Jimmy said, happy now that Castiel was the one to disclose their secret. “Have been for a long time now, too.”

Dean licked his lips and saw both Jimmy and Castiel follow that motion. “I…” Dean didn’t really know what to say. One of his lifelong fantasies had been to be involved in a twin-sandwich, and here he was. Blushing under the stares of two identical men who both loved him. “I think that’s pretty hot,” he managed to croak after a few seconds.

Castiel and Jimmy just looked at each other and exchanged a few meaningful glances. Their lips met a few seconds later, and even though the kiss was rather gentle and chaste, Dean couldn’t help the involuntary moan that escaped his lips. The twins broke apart and smiled at Dean.

“You can come join our fantasy if you want?” Jimmy suggested, grinning widely now. “Castiel and I decided on it this morning, and we both… really liked it.”

Dean couldn’t do anything but nod, and follow when the twins led him towards Castiel’s bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Please let me know what you thought :)) comments and kudos are very welcome!

**Study Break (7)**

 

Dean was meek until he got into the bedroom. He was pushed by both Jimmy and Castiel, and he was very glad that Castiel had come out of his shell again. He seemed to be pretty familiar around Jimmy, even more so that he was around Dean. They slowly undressed Dean, touches lingering on both their own arms and the other twin’s arms.

“We talked about restraints,” Jimmy murmured in Dean’s ear, and Dean shivered – both at the idea and Jimmy’s closeness. “So, would you be interested in letting us tie you up?”

“Yes,” Dean breathed. He felt his body respond quickly, and he settled down on the bed when the twins demanded he did that.

“We were thinking about a basic body harness, maybe something more intricate.” Castiel’s voice rolled smoothly over him, and Dean was gone. He’d never let anyone tie him up, but he’d gladly give up his movement for the twins.

“Can you leave it at the harness, and tie my hands and legs to the bedposts?” Dean asked instead. He wasn’t completely sure if a hogtie or anything was good for his first time. He didn’t even know if he actually liked being tied up.

“So, we’ll set up a safeword for the next time, but for now we’ll use the traffic light system. You’re familiar with it?”

Dean nodded. “Green is good to go, orange or yellow slow down and check up on me, red is stop immediately.”

“Good boy,” Jimmy praised, and Dean preened under the praise. Castiel got the rope, and Jimmy started on the simple body harness. Castiel was taking Dean’s attention from the ropes by kissing him gently, slowly coaxing more sounds out of Dean.

It didn’t take very long for Jimmy to finish the harness. “Colour, Dean?” he asked, admiring his handiwork.

“Green,” Dean managed between moans. Castiel was already sucking dark spots into his shoulder, and it was the best thing, between the chafing of the ropes when he tried to move his shoulders and the soft caress of Castiel’s lips. Jimmy nodded in approval and moved on to Dean’s wrists.

“Bring your wrists together over your head, Dean, and keep them close together,” Jimmy commanded, and Dean immediately obliged. He was feeling very good, between the twins taking care of him, and he was feeling slightly angry towards Castiel for not introducing them quicker. Castiel picked up on that and tried to kiss the slight crease of his brow off his face.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “We’ll make sure that you’re okay.”

Dean was quiet throughout the process of binding his wrists to the headboard, and Jimmy then made quick work of spreading Dean’s legs and getting his ankles connected to the bedposts. Both Jimmy and Castiel stepped back after that, admiring how Dean looked. He was completely at their mercy, and his cock was trapped between the ties of his harness.

“Well done, Jimmy,” Castiel said. “He looks really good like this.”

“He does,” Jimmy confirmed. “So, do you want to get on with it?” When Castiel nodded, Jimmy turned his attention to Dean. “Colour?”

“Green,” Dean replied.

“Are you okay with me opening you up?” Jimmy asked. He didn’t want to use his Dom voice on Dean. It was pretty much reserved for Castiel and partners he’d agreed to play with, and Dean hadn’t exactly agreed to play with them yet.

“Please,” Dean gasped. Castiel nodded in agreement, and started tracing Dean’s lips with his fingers.

“Do you want me to fuck your pretty lips, Dean?” Castiel asked barely above a whisper.

“Yes,” Dean moaned. “Please, Cas, give me your cock!”

Jimmy was already circling Dean’s hole and sunk in his first finger at the exact same moment as Castiel pushed the head of his cock in between Dean’s lips. The result was a moan that stimulated Castiel almost too much already, and Castiel’s hand flew to the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. He hadn’t know he was that close already.

Dean was very relaxed even though he was bound and his movement restricted, and it didn’t take Jimmy very long to open him up.

“I’m going to fuck you, Dean,” Jimmy announced, eliciting a whimper from Dean. Castiel had set up a steady rhythm, and Dean kept taking more and more every time he thrust in. When Jimmy started pushing into Dean as well, Dean couldn’t hold back any of his noises anymore. The vibrations directly on his cock made Castiel shudder in pleasure, and he moaned out loud. Jimmy was kissing Castiel’s back, and Castiel turned around as far as he could go with his dick still in Dean’s mouth to kiss his brother. It was the first time that they had shared a lover, even though they had talked about it with previous partners and sometimes had even gotten close to the actual deed before the partners had backed out and broken up with them. But Dean… Dean was perfect.

When Dean saw the two of them kiss, he moaned again, and the vibration combined with his cock hitting the back of Dean’s throat made him come. Dean swallowed as much as he could, and Castiel removed his dick from Dean’s mouth as soon as he was completely spent. He kissed Dean, lay down next to him, and started jacking Dean’s dick in the same tempo as his brother was fucking into Dean hard. Dean’s constant moans told Castiel that he was close, and if Jimmy’s grunts were any indication, he was close as well.

“Nail his prostate, Jimmy,” Castiel instructed, and Jimmy did so immediately, and Dean screamed as he came hard and fast. Jimmy followed soon after, and the three of them settled down as fatigue took over. Jimmy quickly untied Dean’s ankles and wrists, but left the harness in place. It wasn’t hurting Dean, and he looked very pretty in it.

They snuggled in close together, and just stayed there for a while. Eventually, Jimmy broke the silence.

“Was… was it any good?” he asked, hesitantly. Dean traced Jimmy’s face with a finger, and planted a kiss on his nose.

“It was amazing,” he whispered, voice still recovering from the onslaught of dick in his throat.

“It definitely was very good,” Castiel agreed. “We should do this more often.”

“About that,” Jimmy said, sheepishly. “That’s why I’m here early. I kind of found a new job here and I just resigned my previous position and I was ‘let off early’, as they said.”

Castiel gasped, and kissed his brother. “Did you… did you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy said. “You told me that I was too far away and that you missed me, and I just… did it. I didn’t even think about it, and I certainly kind of forgot about Dean. Sorry, Dean.”

“Thank God it worked out fine, though,” Dean said, smile fixed on his face. “I like you too, Jimmy, so I’m glad you’re moving in with Cas.”

That brought a smile to Castiel and Jimmy’s faces, and they hugged Dean. Their present was pretty okay, but their future would be infinitely better. Dean didn’t know that he was missing something in his life, but now he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do anything without the twins. It would take some time to settle into his new life, but everything would work out just fine, and Dean was sure that he’d fall in love with Jimmy, too. He smiled to himself in the middle of the hug, and thought that it was amazing that the two brothers were so accepting of him in their relationship. It was the best thing ever, and he knew that Castiel would consider this a good study break.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
